


单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-15

by hyskys_33



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyskys_33/pseuds/hyskys_33
Summary: ㊗️祝贺ao3获得雨果奖㊗️





	单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-15

午休时候，光一终于有空给剛发信息。  
“醒了吗？”这人早上发了一个ins动态，居然就一直没给自己发信息，难道是一个人度过发情期让他太难受了？光一有点担心。  
“早就醒了……你不是说今天有重要的事吗？就没找你～”虽然是撒娇的语气，剛的字里行间还带着些许抱怨。  
“我不是还告诉你有事情随时发信息给我吗？你怎么样，身体舒服吗？我吃完饭去交了表就可以走了。”光一不知道用文字怎么表达自己的语气，一段话打完，怎么看怎么觉得生硬，却因为心里太过惦记，就这么发了过去。  
剛倒是没在意他的语气：“不用啦……我在家休息就好了，你别因为我翘课。”  
光一知道这个人有多么口是心非，干脆决定就别跟他商量，搞完自己的事情直接过去就好。  
他走到小惠旁边：“惠，等下我先走，你爸爸……嗯……好像身体还没有很舒服，我先去看看他。老师问到的话你帮我顶一下？”  
小惠还没吃完午饭，嘴巴鼓鼓的吃着一块刚炸好的猪排：“嗯？我昨晚看他身体挺好啊，到底怎么了，严不严重啊，要不要看医生？”少年清朗的声音已经带了点焦虑。  
“不严重，吃点药就好了，我就是不放心他……”光一也不知道该怎么跟小惠解释，这样含含糊糊地说着。  
“那你好好照顾他哦，我晚上可能要晚点回家呢……”小惠不放心地嘱咐着。  
“嗯，你自己出去玩也注意安全啊。”光一拍着小惠的肩，突然意识到自己真的在逐步带入小惠父亲的角色。  
清瘦精壮的身影溜到学校角落一个没什么人的墙边，把书包丢到墙外，一个利落的飞身跳了出去。  
少年单手把书包搭在左肩后面，在午后静谧的街道上飞快跑着，去见明明才分开却已经十分想念的恋人。  
带孩子出来散步的年轻妈妈看到这么意气风发的帅气男孩，有些分神，差点把婴儿车撞到了电线杆上。  
没用上多久，光一就到了剛的大宅子外面。  
懒得去观察周围有没有外人，他在门口飞快输入已经记得烂熟的密码，一溜烟钻进了门里。  
跑了十几分钟的年轻人一点都不喘，进门继续快速穿过院子，还被小径边的灌木划了一下胳膊，如此这般跑到了房门口，已经是汗湿一身。  
他进到玄关换鞋，却没听到客厅有任何响动。这都下午了，总不能还在床上睡着呢吧……光一这样想着，打开了剛的卧室门。  
铺面而来的是他熟悉的信息素味道，桃子绿茶味。只是这个味道浓烈得有些过分了。  
剛穿着一件黑色网状的上衣，是市面上很少见的样式，全身都是镂空网状，完全没办法穿出街。白皙的身体由于发情而变得粉红，被暴露的材料毫无意义地遮盖着。  
下身是一件白纱三角裤，还带着花边和浅粉色蜜桃点缀，一点不宽松的内裤紧紧箍着肉臀，不知这种状况已经持续了多久，后穴和龟头处的纱布已经被蜜汁糊了一片。  
光一看呆了，却还是很关切地问过去：“你没吃抑制剂吗宝宝？”他担心校服沾了外面的灰，换好了昨晚自己穿过的还没被洗的睡袍，才坐到床上轻轻抱着剛，抚摸着他的脊椎，轻声问到。  
“故意不吃的……想看看你会不会来救我……”剛已经有些呼吸不畅，一边轻喘着一边回答，身体微微发抖。  
“你这是何必？别拿自己的身体开玩笑啊！”光一被剛的任性搞到有些心急，语气甚至都有点升高。  
剛在他怀里抬起头，仰望着他的双眼已经微微含着泪：“你为什么还凶我……”  
“我没有我没有……宝贝我没凶你啊……”光一手忙脚乱地哄着，却知道这样下去无法真正平复剛的状态，一边释放着自己的alpha信息素安抚着，一边让剛躺平在床上，准备先用身体帮他降温。  
剛的身体已经到了极限，手臂胡乱挥舞着，思维也逐渐混乱，嘴巴却不住叫着光一的名字：“光一……来抱抱我……好难受……”  
光一脱下睡袍，裸着身子压了上去。被剛的衣服刺激到，他的阴茎早在进门时就已经高高翘起，换衣服的时候脱下内裤，裤腰还在勃起的阴茎上轻轻卡了一下，拽了两次才拽下来。  
“老公来了……来抱你了，答应我下次别这样了好吗？”光一就算心急，也只能压着声音尽量温柔讲话，他轻轻吻着剛的额角，手伸到臀边拉住三角裤边缘，把布料往旁边一拽，并没有脱掉，只是露出了肉穴周围的皮肤，“这样直接进去吗？”  
“好……嗯啊……老公……我就知道你不会不管我……”剛扭动着下身，张开了双腿，双乳早已不知肿胀了多久，从上衣的网眼处露出来，钻到衣服外面。  
光一猛地一挺腰，肉棒直接刺了进去。  
少年的体力好耐力久，但当下这种情况还是快些射出来才行，剛的水穴紧紧夹着他的肉棒，身上的衣服又极度催情。  
“要我快点射进去吗……宝贝？”光一低声哄着，身下的恋人面色潮红下体湿热，这种危险的状态简直是可以被随意摆布，还好此刻在他身边的人是自己。  
“要……好难受啊……哈啊……快射给我……老公……”剛的后穴快速收缩着，仿佛只需要轻轻搅弄就可以把他送上巅峰。  
光一停止了腰腹的动作，手指在慢条斯理地玩着从衣服里钻出来的两颗茱萸。  
“怎么……不动了……”剛诧异地看着他，肉臀条件反射般地自己缓慢吞吐着光一的巨大。  
“让我射进去之前你要回答我，现在压在你身上的人是谁？”光一强忍着欲望，等着剛的回答。  
剛继续慢慢动着臀，手臂搭在光一的脖子上，嘴巴轻轻敲起索着吻：“是老公啊……”  
“老公叫什么名字？”光一真的担心他发情的时候认不清人。  
“光一……堂本光一……快操我……”剛的耐性逐渐消失，他回答完就报复般地狠狠咬了一口光一的下唇。  
被嘴角的疼痛刺激到，光一的阴茎不知怎么居然变大了一圈。  
剛食髓知味，继续轻轻含着他的唇。  
少年不再矜持，身体的重心落在两膝上，腹肌发力撑着自己的上身，避免把剛压痛，双手紧紧握住剛的臀瓣，快速抽插起来。  
安静的大宅子里只有这两个人在午后的阳光下偷欢，剛的浪叫在墙壁之间回荡：“啊……啊啊……终于吃到了……哈啊……好厉害……老公好大啊……”光一跑过来时候流的汗还没擦干，剛转而把头埋在他耳后，深吸着清爽的汗湿味，“老公……好好闻……啊……不够……继续操我……好喜欢老公的味道……哈啊……好舒服……”  
“没洗澡你也喜欢？”光一语气沉着又轻佻，身体却不懈怠地服务着剛的水穴。  
“喜欢……嗯啊……喜欢老公的汗味……哈啊……还有一点香味……嗯啊……原味老公……”剛胡乱地说着，继续贪婪地狠狠吸了一口。  
“香味是你的洗发水香气啦……傻孩子……”光一听着又淫荡又童稚的话语，不禁哑然失笑。  
“今天的……嗯啊……肉穴……是不是……哈啊……最湿的一次……”剛一边被大力顶弄着，一边支离破碎地问着光一。  
光一低下头含住他一边的乳头，含含糊糊地说着：“为了湿也不用这样冒险……你平时就够湿的了，宝贝。”肉棒在贴心地撞击着剛最喜欢的那一点，敏感点和乳头的双重快感让剛的大脑一片空白。  
“呜呜……要不行了……可心里还想要……哈啊……好舒服……被老公操出了好多汁……”剛的双腿盘到了光一腰际，指甲又在胡乱抓挠着他光裸的背肌。  
“宝贝快射一次……没关系的，要多少还给你。”光一好脾气地哄着，胯间继续大开大合，他还没有丝毫的射意。  
“那我……嗯啊……先去了……啊啊啊……”剛射出来的精液喷在了两个人的身上，一片泥泞淫靡，后穴大力收缩，几乎要把光一的粗大给夹断。  
被这样夹着很容易射出来，光一考虑到剛无法适应双重高潮，只能把阴茎先拿出来。  
射过一次的剛维持着双腿大开的动作，白纱内裤已经被精液和蜜汁完全浸湿，光一轻手轻脚地把他的内裤拽下来，他也只是一副任凭摆布的样子，身体被随意翻折，嘴里大口喘着气。  
发情的症状几乎已经缓解，身体的潮红也退下了，只有还没被喂饱的后穴在一张一合乞求着更多。  
光一看着剛已经毫无大碍，就使坏地把手指插进了他大开的腿间，并不做任何抽插，不断按摩着那一点：“以后还敢不敢这样了？我想想都后怕！”说到这里，他另一只手狠狠地打在了剛的臀肉上。  
“啊啊……不要了……老公快拿出去……再不敢了……哈啊……不要摁哪里啊……好舒服……好奇怪……”剛被轻轻刺激骚点就会全身颤抖，大腿想要闭紧却被光一的双臂抵住，随着一声“给我乖乖打开”的呵斥，剛只能继续维持着羞耻的姿势，上身随着每一次摁压轻颤着，像个被操控的木偶，而敏感点就是唯一拴着他的那根线。  
“你是故意让我担心是不是？这样我以后怎么放心上学？？”光一现在终于可以好好教训这个不听话的孩子。  
“对不起……哈啊……没想到这个……以后……嗯啊……再也不敢了……啊……老公……不要了不要了……”剛不停摇着头，浪荡的声音里带着胆怯，如果光一一直这样摁下去，他的身体真的会坏掉。  
“现在知道怕了？你知不知道我刚才有多怕？！”光一的手指并没有打算停下来的意思，裸着身子盘腿坐在剛的身侧，阴茎直白地裸露着，手没入他的菊穴里搅弄。  
剛用余光扫到发怒的肉棒带着青筋，就竖在自己身边，乖顺地把上身稍微移动过去，拿起沾满自己肠液的粗大，求饶似的往嘴里塞。  
“老公可以饶了我吗……”剛仔细舔着光一的肉棒，一边舔一边用楚楚可怜的眼神看着他。  
“剛……你真的是在求饶吗……”光一觉得恋人对自己有误会，这种行为反而会让自己更加发狂。但他还是如他所愿，停止了手上的动作。  
被蜜汁沾湿的四根手指拿到了剛的眼前，剛舔过每一个指缝，又回去继续吃着肉棒：“老公哪里都好好吃……”剛的眼神有些迷离，沉迷在舔舐的动作中，舌尖轻巧跳动在光一的巨大上。  
“宝贝……”光一难耐地叫着，“你吃饭了吗？”他看着吃得如此香甜的剛，突然想到了这个问题。  
“没有……吃老公的肉棒就够了……”剛没搞清楚状况，继续用力吸吮着龟头。  
光一内心的担忧随着快感一起攀升，这孩子又不是第一次发情，怎么和自己在一起以后就变得这么让人担心。  
他看着剛顺着囊袋舔到柱体，一路向上扫了一圈冠沟，又快速地搔着马眼，真想直接射在那张漂亮的脸上，可当下必须内射才能彻底解决剛的发情期症状，他把剛翻了半个身，就着侧躺的姿势直接插了进去。  
“这次要射进去了哦，做完我带你出去吃饭。”光一心急地说着，上下两张嘴只吃自己的肉棒身体会坏掉的吧……  
“嗯……好满……嗯啊……那老公快点……啊……顶得我好爽……用力……用力干我……”剛的性欲像是填不满的黑洞，吞噬着光一的全身全灵。  
少年有技巧地耸动着公狗腰，侧躺的姿势可以在每一次插入的时候都掠过敏感点，“舒服的话就大声喊出来。”一边这样命令着，一边大力刺着蜜洞，还没干透的汗珠上面，又浮了一层新的汗。  
“啊啊……好爽……老公……磨到骚心了……好厉害……骚穴要被老公插到底了……哈啊……要上天了……”剛的双腿紧闭，甬道比双腿分开时还要更加紧致有弹性，湿软温热的蜜道在挽留着每一次抽出的肉棒，又在重新被插入的时候涌出更多蜜汁。  
“坏孩子，水喷了我一身。”光一假装不爽地“啧”了一声，搅弄喷泉的力度却没因此而停下。  
“哈啊……被老公这样……嗯啊……插……就会出好多……嗯啊……骚水……嗯啊……好舒服……又要到了……”剛的一只手绕到身后，摸索到了光一的手，和他十指紧扣，“老公都射给我……”  
光一紧紧扣住他的手：“这样射给你你会乖吗？会乖多久？”  
“呜呜……会一直乖……不会再胡闹了……快给我……嗯啊……好想被老公……啊……填满……”剛一边被猛撞一边承诺着。  
光一已经到达射精的边缘，嘴里却不依不饶：“说你是个坏孩子。”  
“啊……哈啊……我是……嗯啊……我是坏孩子……我错了……啊啊……老公射进来啊……嗯啊……”剛和他十指相扣的那只手逐渐用力，像溺水的人抓住救生圈一样抓着他，被粗壮的阴茎插到半点任性都没有。  
“唔……嗯……”光一的肉棒跳动着，精液尽数灌进生殖腔。  
剛抖动了一阵，几分钟后发情症状彻底恢复，整个人又恢复了清爽冷静的仙人形象，如果不考虑到他身上淫荡不堪的衣服的话。  
“我带你去洗洗？”光一看他平复了下来，试探地问到。  
“光一……你每次洗我后面，会不会想要干我？”剛表情镇定无欲，问着这种问题。  
少年仿佛被戳破心事，脸上一阵绯红，难为情地揉着后脑勺的头发：“如果是刚做完的话，不会啦……如果是第二天早上才给你洗，肯定会想。”  
“哦是吗？”剛不动声色地说着，“那你现在带我去洗吧。”说罢，伸直双手等着被公主抱。  
光一站在地上，没怎么费劲就把剛抱在了怀里：“你好轻啊，感觉抱在手里都没什么重量……晚上多吃点，我要把你喂胖。”  
“你会做饭吗？说得轻巧，哼。”剛不屑地说着，头乖巧地靠在光一的颈窝。  
“我可以去学啊，反正以后住在一起，也指望不上你做饭了。”光一的语气又甜又腻，像一块化不开的太妃糖。  
剛撇了撇嘴，却想不出什么反驳的话来，人家确实没说错嘛……  
娇里娇气的omega被抱进淋浴房，小心地放在地上，那边恋人正要拿起淋浴花洒。  
“我想泡泡澡……”剛撒着娇，摇晃着光一的手，阻止着他在淋浴间的动作。  
“知道啦小祖宗。”光一马上去浴缸那里放水。  
剛在他身后，小心翼翼不发出声音地脱掉了身上的衣服，又悄悄走到他背后，手顺着他的腰际向下摸索。  
“早就听见你的声音了……又想干嘛？”光一一脸了然地问到，在一旁站着等待浴缸的水逐渐放满。  
“没想干嘛啊……就……想过来看看我有什么能帮上忙的。”诡计被戳破，剛不自然地回答道。  
“你啊你……水放好了，进去吧。”光一被他逗得有些无奈了。  
“光一不进来吗？明明出了那么多汗哦……脏脏小孩。”剛抱着双腿坐在浴缸里，仰头问他。  
还好浴缸足够大，完全够两个人同时在里面泡澡，光一想了想，抬腿坐了进去，坐在剛的对面，双腿叉开，抬头靠在浴缸边上，闭目养神。  
“喂，不是说帮我洗吗？”剛坐在光一的两腿之间，百无聊赖地戳着他的大腿肉问到。  
“嗯……我以为你想要泡一会儿。”光一坐直了身子，“那来吧，撅起来。”  
剛背对着光一，跪在浴缸里，蜜臀像迎接后入时候一样翘着，故意收缩着穴口，还一扭一扭。  
光一觉得有些无力，这人是还没要够吗……  
他拿起浴缸边的花洒，把力度调到最小，水流轻轻浇在剛的穴口。  
“温度还行吗？”光一温柔地问着，手还在稍稍地挡着水流，担心温度不合适。  
“嗯……刚刚好……啊……被这样浇也好舒服……”剛的声音开始发浪，时不时回过头用眼神勾着光一。  
“还没要够吗？”光一有些怀疑自己的能力了，明明刚才把他操到要晕过去，发情症状也完全缓解，现在这到底又是有什么目的。  
他把两指伸进剛的肉穴，掏出残留在里面的精液，手指却被紧紧吸住。  
明明才被粗大肉棒狠狠贯穿过的甬道，现在又变得紧致。吸住了手指的水穴前后吞吐着光一手指，就像平时伺候他的阳具一般。  
“哈啊……老公的手指好厉害……这样感觉就可以高潮了呢……啊啊……”剛继续套弄着留在体内的手指，并没有回答光一的问题，但答案已经昭然若揭。  
光一饶有兴趣地看着他的一举一动：“不回答我的话我不会给你哦。”  
“哼……刚刚是谁说的……嗯啊……刚做完的话……啊……不会想干我……”剛不知道在较什么劲，居然在意起这句话来。  
“谁被你这样勾引能忍得住？”光一说着，手指开始发力，开始刺激起甬道内的敏感点，“小骚货，你怎么越洗水越多？”  
“啊……好厉害……嗯……我后面的水管要坏掉了……老公好会摁……”剛的手臂撑不住身体，想要趴下身子，却因为浴缸里的水位太高，只能继续颤颤地撑着，“哈啊……先停一下……嗯啊……不要……要撑不住了……要掉进水里了……”  
光一担心他真的呛到水，赶快把他拉了起来：“站到窗台上去吧。”  
浴缸边缘紧邻着一个矮矮的窗台，透过一人多高的单面玻璃可以看到大部分后院，剛第一次站在那上面，两腿微微分开，臀部翘起，光一直接插进去了四根手指，在肉穴里不停翻搅。  
“啊啊……嗯啊……好满……”全身颤抖的omega一张漂亮的脸紧贴在窗户上，后穴随着恋人的手上动作哗哗地向下滴着水，这个刺激太过强烈，剛的浪叫已经只是无意义的呻吟，被这样玩到快站不住，剛才继续回到浴缸里。  
两个人继续像刚才那样对坐着，剛不住地喘着气。  
“来给我舔。”光一张开双腿指着自己已经又硬起来的巨大，命令道。  
“果然无论什么时候给我清理都会想要干我……”剛证实了这个答案，有些得意地把半张脸没入水里，吸吮着肉棒。  
“我满心只有你一个人，真想把你吞进肚子里。”光一猝不及防地说出情话。  
“那现在可以插进来了吗？堂本光一大人？”剛埋头吸了一会儿，转过身背对光一，蹲在浴缸里，水穴悬在怒立起的龟头上方。  
光一双手捏住他的纤腰，直接把他摁坐在自己的阴茎上。  
“唔……好深……”肉穴紧紧箍住滚烫的阴茎，腰腹有技巧地绕着阴茎画着圆。  
光一的快感从尾椎升腾起来，把剛推进身前的洗澡水中，一边后入一边拍打着肉臀。  
“这样能吃饱了吗？”年轻人的阴茎快速抽动着，看来是想早点结束战斗。  
“嗯啊……啊啊……可以了……哈啊……好快……不要顶了……头要撞到浴缸了……嗯啊……好舒服啊……操我……用力操我啊……”剛的双手紧紧扒着浴缸边，被光一毫无分寸的顶弄差点撞到下巴。  
“勾引我的时候想过后果吗？就知道胡闹！”光一一边低声训斥着，手上一边大力拍打着两边的臀肉。  
“好舒服……嗯啊……老公打我……大力打我……好喜欢被老公打……边打边操我……太舒服了……老公好棒……”剛享受着蜜臀上持续大力打拍打，臀肉随着每一次的冲撞和拍击都有弹性地抖动着。  
“你是不是个抖m？”每一次拍打肉穴都会紧紧缩一下，光一享受地问到。  
“是啊……啊啊……是老公专属的m……哈啊……被老公打得要高潮了……”臀肉已经被拍红，剛却享受得又要射精。  
“这次一起射。”光一抓住他的头发，发根有些吃痛，只能尽量往后仰着头，被这么对待的剛却更加兴奋。  
“啊……嗯啊……要到了……”剛享受着身后和头顶传来的双重痛感，稀薄的精液射入水中。才被挖干净的后穴，此刻又被新鲜的精液灌满。  
两个人气喘吁吁地靠在浴缸里，光一靠着浴缸，剛靠着光一的胸膛。  
水里已经被注入了太多两个人的精液，以及剛的肠液，放好的浴缸水已经不能用。  
“现在还是要去淋浴房用花洒吧？”光一逗着他，这个小妖精可真够缠人，一个下午被自己操射了三次才满足，两个人如果一直这个状态的话，以后要怎么给他做事后清理啊……  
“我自己洗就好了……”想了想刚才自己幼稚的在意，剛也觉得有些荒唐，已经十分不好意思。  
“那我先出去，你洗完我再进来。”光一表示认同，两个人继续一起洗，不知道什么时候才是个头。  
出门吃饭的时候已经是六点多钟，光一一般情况下七点之前肯定会到家，下午和剛做了那么久，现在又要晚归。不过一想到今晚没办法陪他过夜，光一觉得晚归就晚归吧，大不了被唠叨。  
少年人满心沉浸在恋爱中，会想要全世界为自己让路。  
又坐上熟悉的suv驾驶座，心境却已经和上次不同。光一依然细心地给剛系好了安全带，才摁了摁钮启动车辆。  
“我们这次会被拍吗？”开到街上之前，光一有些不放心地问到。  
“不会，我给了钱的，他们拿钱办事，应该还有不到半年。”剛一边回答一边扳下了副驾驶的遮光板，照着里面的小镜子。  
“半年后我们又要搞地下情了吗？”严谨的摩羯座考虑到很远，“当时……一共花了多少钱啊？”光一小心翼翼地问过去。  
“问这个干嘛？开你的车。”剛并不想要恋人年纪轻轻就背上这么重的心理包袱，“以后用肉体还给我好了，年轻人。”  
被这样调侃着，光一居然很受用，他美滋滋地看着还在照镜子的剛：“不用照啦，很好看。”  
剛出门的时候纠结了很久要穿什么，光一随意给他挑了一件宽大的绀色刺绣亚麻上衣和有些灯笼裤样子的黑色丝绸裤，虽然是拿在手里轻飘飘的布料，做工的精细程度和质地却透露着高价。  
剛坐在车里低着头满意地看着自己这一身：“小光品味不错。”  
被大设计师如此夸奖，光一不禁有些飘飘然：“当然不错，最不错的是选老婆的品味。”  
“油嘴滑舌……还没娶到手呢你。”剛俏皮地笑着，双眼弯弯，露着小虎牙。  
“还没吗？可被我干的时候不是不停叫老公吗？”光一反击道。  
剛被说得脸色一片娇红，手指并不怎么用力地捏着光一还把着方向盘的小臂。  
“驾驶时候不要嬉闹哦太太。”却被年下这样教育了一番。  
两个人嘻嘻哈哈互相斗嘴吃完了一餐饭，光一把车开到自家附近，才踩着月色步行回家。  
“回去开车注意安全。”临走他还不放心地嘱咐道。  
“放心吧……我的驾龄都快比你的年龄大了。”剛嘴上不说，心里却很享受这样被呵护的感觉。  
回家路上，光一又想起了剛那些让自己不放心的所作所为。  
发情期不吃抑制剂什么的……真的太冒险了吧。  
算了算时间，自己大概还有九个月才能升大学。到时候干脆搬出来和剛一起住好了，这样也方便照顾他。  
光一一步一步地盘算着，终于踏进了家门。  
“妈，爸，我回来了。”光一在玄关有些羞赧地说着。  
光爸光妈并没有因为他的夜宿和晚归而揪着他念叨个没完，光妈也只是说了一句“以后不在家吃晚饭要说一下，我这边做多了不少。”  
回到卧室换完睡衣，光一收到了剛的信息：“我到家了。”  
“要不要跟我爸妈介绍你？”光一把自己刚才回家路上想的事情跟剛商量，“我想升了大学就跟剛同居。”  
“有那么爱我？”剛回复道，文字沟通最糟糕的一点就是看不出语气，“我随意，小光那边准备好了就讲吧，登门拜访也是可以的哦……”  
光一还没脱离年少轻狂的时期，看完回复就下楼打算跟爸妈讲。  
“爸，妈，我有事情要跟你们说。”光一心如擂鼓，紧张到声音有些颤抖。  
“小光你坐下，爸妈也有事跟你讲。”光妈把他叫到沙发旁边，和爸爸一起坐在他对面。  
光爸放下手里的茶碗，推了推眼镜：“小光，谈恋爱是好事，但学习千万不能落下。”  
“妈……您不是说给我保密的嘛！”光一有些脸红，小声问着妈妈。  
光妈歉意地笑了笑：“小光……你爸爸自己发现的……”  
想来也能理解，自己这两天都没怎么回家，爸爸就算再怎么迟钝也知道了。  
光爸清了清嗓子，继续说：“东大医学部，是你升学的唯一目标。如果需要补习，随时开口跟家里要钱就好。毕业以后去大医院工作几年，之后家里会给你拿钱开个私立小医院。”话语里没有疑问句，并不打算和光一商量。  
东大医学部确实是自己考学的重心，但他没想到这一步一步都已经被爸妈规划好。  
被爸爸用这么严肃的语气告知这件事，光一的内心还是有些吃惊。  
当前的场合并不是一个适合公开剛的身份的时机，光一简单跟爸妈说了一下自己的学习情况，就起身上了楼。  
“我可能要考医学部，你同意吗？”回到房间，光一趴在床上，发信息问着剛的意见。  
“哇，那要读好多年哦？”剛一想到自己遥遥无期的婚约，不由得有些担忧，但自己当下并没有什么立场干扰光一的前途，于是接着回复道：“当然是无条件支持你啦，堂本医生～”  
“那接下来就要猛念书了……可能会没办法经常陪你，抱歉。”光一已经能预感到一直到考试之前的这段时间将是非常难熬的日子。  
“不用抱歉，考不上的话揍你哦。”剛发来了一个凶凶的表情说到。  
日子像小河一样向前静静流着，两个人都是聪明人，深知什么事情最要紧，忍耐着如火的思念保持着一周见一次面的频率。  
光一每周夜宿一次，在爸妈那里居然也没受到过什么阻拦。  
每一次在剛家过夜，都免不了被他缠着做几乎一整个通宵，还好少年人精力充沛，凌晨睡两三个小时，第二天上学靠着咖啡撑，居然也可以不打瞌睡。  
剛虽然在设计室请了假，可很多电视番组却给他发来了邀约，业界听闻他打算休息一段时间的消息以后，都抓住这个机会来请他上节目。  
神秘的单身omega，漂亮贵气，又满身的生人勿近般禁欲气质，带着一身话题，足够成为收视保证，各大电视台卯着劲儿想拿到他的番组出道，出场费水涨船高。  
所以这段时间，剛一个人处理着杂志采访，翻看着番组合同和台本，自己做着自己的经纪人，反而觉得比之前的日子更忙了。  
还好这一切都是在家里的书房进行，剛依然可以每天陪小惠，也算是达到了休假的目的吧。  
居家的生活忙忙碌碌，很多时候都不知道在忙些什么，也没怎么工作，一天的时间就没有了。  
着天，剛还没选好电视出道的台本，却惊觉自己的发情期没有如期而至。  
他内心闪着预感，特意找个深夜开车去24小时营业的药房，买了盒验孕棒。  
忐忑地回到家一测，两条竖线，真是怀上了吗？  
但他又有点不放心，因为据说有些时候要用每天的晨尿检验才准确。  
他翻来覆去地努力让自己睡着，天刚蒙蒙亮的时候就醒了过来，冲进厕所一验，果然还是两道杠。  
凌晨五点，剛打电话给自己的医生，一位合作多年嘴巴很严的人。  
“剛桑……？出什么事了？这个时间。”医生自己服务这么多达官贵人，只要手机一响就知道肯定没小事，这次居然是许久未联系只是不停在自己手中拿高价抑制剂的堂本剛。  
剛的声音带着一点兴奋和颤抖：“长濑……我好像怀孕了。”  
“哈……？怎么会？你不是一直在吃抑制剂吗？”长濑觉得事情有些大条，如果一直吃抑制剂，却没有任何备孕环节的话，胚胎会有风险。  
“啊……你别问了，总之现在验孕棒确实是两道杠。”剛也默默预感到事情有些麻烦。  
自己之前的半年，一直在凶狠超量地服用抑制剂，工作超时，作息不正常，身体暴瘦，很多方面营养都跟不上，精神和身体都没有调整到最佳状态。  
可他却为了留住光一，做了这么匆忙又卑微的决定。  
“现在马上到我医院，我给你安排验血，然后做个超声波。”长濑简单地吩咐着，手机被开着功放，他已经开始起身穿衣服。  
剛简单洗漱完，头发随意地抓了几下，脸上只涂了防晒就准备出门，小小的脸被口罩覆盖住了一大半，穿着简单的罩衫搭牛仔裤，抓了车钥匙就往车库去。出门之前还不忘给小惠留言：“爸爸有事先出去一下，没法陪你一起上学了，好好吃早餐哦。”  
凌晨的街道没什么人，只有垃圾车轰隆作响。剛看着还残留一角的月亮，内心不上不下，恍惚又不安。  
风尘仆仆赶到长濑的医院，进到诊疗室以后剛才摘下了口罩，初冬的天到这个时候才开始蒙蒙亮，他把手机特意调了静音，因为光一一起床就会给自己狂发信息，而这种事实未定的情况下还是先别跟他联系为好。  
“怎么回事啊剛桑？你的身体是多么凶险的情况你自己心里不清楚吗？当年能生下小惠已经是奇迹了吧。”长濑的语气有点急，但心里的担心却是真的。  
长濑是曾经在剛生第一胎的时候就给他做产检的实习医生，那时候的自己也不过是初出茅庐的医学生而已。  
当时院方围着剛的病例开了三次会，最后认定宁可让剛把孩子堕掉也比生下来强。  
毕竟，如果把小惠给打掉，剛有很大的可能终身不育；可一旦生下来，他和孩子都有生命危险。  
可是剛太想要个小孩，他没听医院的劝，在明知道孩子会少一个爸爸的情况下，执意把小惠生了下来。  
那时候他觉得，如果以后的人生都无法生育，还不如直接死掉。  
生小惠的时候并不顺利，孩子顺产时突然胎位不正，卡在产道里迟迟出不来。  
而男性omega的特殊身体构造导致剛无法像女性生产时那样用侧切，所以只能靠自己身体的力量一点点把孩子推出来。  
生到中途，剛显然已经有些脱力，身体使不上劲，体内的血几乎流光了一半，心率降到了34。  
这种身体参数，剛自己活下来都已经十分困难，他哪还有力气再把孩子生出来。  
同样也因为是男性omega的原因，他没办法在顺产途中改成剖腹产。  
种种特殊状况叠加在一起，让小惠出生的时候在产道里呆了太久，差点大脑缺氧造成终生脑瘫。  
还好长濑果断拿了一把大产钳，夹住小惠的头，电光火石之间就把孩子拽了出来。  
小惠出生以后，剛每天不停做的事情就是揉孩子的头，怕被产钳给夹变形。  
大概是老天保佑吧，小惠出生以后十分健康，头骨也逐渐变成了好看的鼓鼓形状。  
可剛的身体状况一直到现在都没完全恢复，无论吃多少东西都不怎么吸收。  
他试过每天吃可丽饼年轮蛋糕来增肥，连着吃了一个多月的过量甜食，体重却丝毫没变化，倒是因为摄入太多糖，皮肤有些变差。  
而长濑自那以后就一直做剛的专属医生，到后来自己出来单干，开了个私人医院，剛也把自己的病例整个迁了过去，还利用自己的人际关系给长濑推荐了不少有钱客人，小医院的确是在剛的帮助下才逐渐走上正轨。  
两个人虽然平时不常联系，但从某种意义上来讲，确实是存在着过命的交情。  
所以长濑对他的语气急了点，他也不怎么在乎。  
剛陪着笑脸，软乎乎地跟长濑撒着娇：“哎呀……你就别说我了，先给我验血吧，说不定没怀上呢。”  
“我真是拿你没办法……是之前周刊报道的那个吗？你的后辈？他不知道你的情况？！怎么还这么不小心……你这么多年不是都很注意的吗，现在这个岁数你跟我说你怀孕？！你对得起我一直帮你调理身体吗！”长濑说起来没个完，他是真的被自己的老友搞到无奈，连护士也没叫，自己找出了抽血工具，给剛抽了满满一管。  
“哪都别去，给我在这坐着，半小时就能出结果。”长濑撂下一句话，出门送血样去了。  
剛坐立难安地在诊疗室等着，时不时掏出手机看看，光一发来的信息他一条都没敢点开，怕被对方发现已读。  
光一只当他还没睡醒，此时应该已经在上课了。  
过了一会儿，长濑迈着大长腿三步并作两步走了进来，直接把验血报告摔在桌子上：“堂本剛，你怀上了。”医生的职业操守他自己心里也有数，不能继续指责病人，眼下的当务之急是怎么能让剛把孩子顺利健康地生下来，最重要的是让孩子大人都活着。  
长濑智也安安稳稳当了几年中产阶级，平时给有钱人做做健康咨询每年体检一下，赚钱又快又轻松，没想到现在又被自己的大金主送来一个医学难题。  
“孩子爸呢？把他给我叫过来，别像上次那样又让你一个人遭罪，你行不行？总是找这种！”  
长濑虽然嘴上这么说着，但心里还是很心疼他的：三十四岁生子不同以往，年轻的时候身体各方面系数都比现在强，可当下的验血报告却显示剛的白细胞数量都远低于常人。身体状况这样持续下去的话，孕期如果再有个感冒发烧之类的，病情会很快恶化，并且由于怀孕的原因，没法用药。  
剛这次终于选择彻底自私一回，拨通了光一的电话，对方过了很久才接。  
“宝宝，怎么了？我在上课，才跑到走廊接你的电话。”光一压低声音，温柔地接听着。  
“光一……”剛的眼泪就要决堤，想着自己和孩子的命，又担忧着光一的前途，声音有些哽咽，“我怀孕了。”  
把医院地址报了过去，剛就挂断了电话。拿下手机的那一刻，他的眼泪已经糊了一整脸，泣不成声。  
长濑看着这种场面，内心就算冷静坚硬如钢铁，也被剛的眼泪化成绕指柔。  
他走过去轻轻抱着剛：“对不起对不起……我太担心你了，这次一定没关系的，我现在的医术比接生小惠的时候要高超多了呀。”  
听到长濑说出宽慰自己的话，剛的内心并没有变得开心起来。  
前一个月和光一的欢爱有多快乐，现在就有多么焦灼。  
果然是个错误的决定吧……剛摸着小腹这样想着。  
“宝贝……爸爸这次可能没法保住你了。”剛在心里默默说着。


End file.
